This application claims priority to a Taiwan application No. 098113568 filed on Apr. 23, 2009.
1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and in particular, to a touch-sensitive display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view of a conventional touch-sensitive display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional touch-sensitive display panel 100 includes a touch panel 110 and a display panel 120. The display panel 120 has a display area 122, a first surface 124 and a second surface 126 opposite to each other. The display area 122 is located at the first surface 124. The display panel 120 includes a first substrate 121, a second substrate 123 and a display layer 125. The display layer 125 is disposed between the first substrate 121 and the second substrate 123. The display layer 125 is a liquid crystal layer. The first substrate 121 is a thin-film-transistor array substrate (TFT array substrate), and the second substrate 123 is a color filter substrate.
The touch panel 110 is disposed on the first surface 124 and corresponding to the display area 122. The touch panel 110 is a resistive touch panel or a capacitive touch panel.
However, when a user views the information displayed on the display area 122 along the viewing direction D1 of FIG. 1, because the touch panel 110 is disposed on the display area 122, therefore, the user must see the information displayed on the display area 122 through the touch panel 110. Thus, on the whole, the displaying brightness of the touch-sensitive display panel 100 is adversely affected by the touch panel 120. In addition, the thickness T1 of the touch-sensitive display panel 100 is relative large.
For the forgoing reasons, another conventional touch-sensitive display panel is provided. FIG. 2 is a schematic side view of another conventional touch-sensitive display panel. Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional touch-sensitive display panel 200 includes a plurality of force sensors 210, a display panel 220 and a fixing device 230. The display panel 220 has a display area 222, a first surface 224 and a second surface 226 opposite to each other. The display area 222 is located at the first surface 224.
The fixing device 230 has a bottom plate 232 and a plurality of fixing lines 234. The bottom plate 232 is disposed on the second surface 226, and the force sensors 210 are disposed between the bottom plate 232 and the display panel 220. Each of the fixing lines 234 connects the display panel 220 and the bottom plate 232. However, on a whole, the thickness T2 of the touch-sensitive display panel 200 is still relative large.